monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Pastrana 199
Pastrana 199 was a monster truck last owned and operated by FELD Motorsports that competed from 2005-2009. Its primary drivers included the likes of 2004 Rookie of the Year Paul Cohen and future world freestyle champion Cam McQueen. The truck was originally a Dodge but was best known for its Ford F-150 body. Despite the name, Travis Pastrana never drove the truck in competition. It is also notably one of the first multi-seat monster trucks, which allowed two other people to ride along with its driver. Pastrana 199 is featured in the video games Monster Jam (video game) and Monster Jam: Urban Assault, and has several Hot Wheels diecasts in all four major sizes (1:64, 1:24, 1:43 Rev Tredz, and Speed Demons). History In 2005, Pastrana 199 debuted under Paul Cohen and toured with Charlie Pauken's Grave Digger. In 2006, Courtney Jolly was given the keys to the ride and served as the teammate to Chad Tingler. Tingler would eventually drive the truck for the World Finals. In 2007, Jolly made her World Finals debut with Pastrana 199. On the European Tour, the truck debuted its Ford F-150 body and was driven by Dan Evans. In 2008, after a couple shows to start the season, Jolly was injured after a hard landing in Detroit. Lee O'Donnell and Norman Miller would temporarily substitute for Jolly for the next few shows however, it was Cam McQueen who mostly drove the truck for Jolly's absence. McQueen had a background with Travis Pastrana as he was a former stuntman for Nitro Circus. He would later take the truck to the Monster Jam World Finals 9. A few months after the World Finals, Jolly returned to the seat of Pastrana 199, however, for only one show as she would later step away from monster trucks. In 2009, Cam McQueen would now take full time driving duties for the truck. He would make his second World Finals appearance with Pastrana 199, however, only competed in racing. For freestyle, the truck was replaced by Nitro Circus driven by Travis Pastrana as Pastrana 199's successor. This would be the final show for Pastrana 199. Hot Wheels Pastrana 199 was released in all four scales in 2007. As it made its shelf debut, Hot Wheels released a Chevy-bodied variant of the 1/24 release, and an Under Coverz version of the 1/64 release in tandem with the regular body. It was also part of the Circuit Crashers playset line. In 2008, Pastrana 199 would receive largely the same treatment, minus the variations. The same would be true for 2009, its last year of release. World Finals Appearances * 2005 - Paul Cohen * 2006 - Chad Tingler * 2007 - Courtney Jolly * 2008 - Cam McQueen * 2009 - Cam McQueen Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam (video game) * Monster Jam: Urban Assault Trivia * Travis Pastrana is rumoured to have driven the truck himself in one October 2006 show; this is unconfirmed and highly unlikely. * Frank Krmel drove the truck in an exhibition for the Thrillbillies DVD. * Pastrana 199's chassis (later Nitro Circus and Northern Nightmare) was one of many competition chassis in FELD's fleet known to have had multiple seats in it. * Courtney Jolly campaigned the truck in 2006 on what had previously been Grave Digger 3, an old yellow Inferno chassis. Some erroneously claim that this version only toured Europe. * The truck was one of three trucks run by FELD to be a Dodge Ram, the others being Man of Steel and Rod Ryan Show. * The truck's 1:24 scale toys were very odd; one year, the truck was made with a Chevy body, while the next year the toy had a red to black gradient fade, which was unseen on the real truck. Gallery Screenshot_20190306-160024.jpg Past205a6.jpg|Pastrana 199 in it's debut season circa 2005 48386274_1968708843211770_618897799441809408_o.jpg 25613346-1428-4777-befb-d60ad0c3528b.jpg 0dfdfdfdfdffd16.jpg vabprs205a.jpg|Pastrana 199 circa 2006 vabhid205a2c.jpg P2120149.jpg|Pastrana 199 circa 2006 on the Inferno chassis. Pastrana 199 racing Air Force by DustinHart.jpg|Pastrana 199 circa 2007 detroit07044.jpg|Ditto Vbpast206a3.jpg|Alternate Ford body 1934222_1182750054522_5185081_n.jpg 262.jpg|Pastrana 199 circa 2008 Fcf960ad-5d54-47c8-87f5-a3430c16422a.jpg 2asdsadsa60.jpg 042allm.jpg|Pastrana 199 circa 2009 ACT 6159-ps-X3.jpg|The tires of Pastrana 199 squishing for a split second upon landing ACT_6151-X3.jpg Screenshot_20190308-163858.jpg Unasdsadasnamed.png|The last competition of Pastrana 199, as it would be converted to Nitro Circus for freestyle Screenshot_20190321-154050.jpg|Pastrana 199 after it's final round of racing, the last appearance before being converted to Nitro Circus MJ CreaturesKidsPages2.jpg|Monster Jam Creatures art Travis-Pastrana-199.jpg|Filming at Nitro Circus 2007 06-Pastrana 199 (2).jpg|Hot Wheels toy Unnasdasdsadamed.png|1:24 Hot Wheels toy (Chevy) s-lhjgjghj1600.jpg|1:24 Hot Wheels toy (Ford) Screenshot 2018-03-08-23-34-18.png|Pastrana 199's beta in Monster Jam Urban Assault, running grey wheels instead of yellow Category:Retired Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2005 Category:Three-Seater Trucks Category:Dodge Trucks Category:Ford Trucks